


Tomato Soup

by spoonorita



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, M/M, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoonorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas realized he was standing there like an idiot, a can of soup in his hand, after Red was halfway down the aisle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomato Soup

Roxas was hungover, and every time the door ding-ed, it hit his head like a jackhammer. He inwardly groaned, because doing it outloud just sounded weird and he already had one customer express their concern for his well-being to a manager today, and he really didn't want to go through that again, so he kept his misery to himself. His uniform looked like it had been dug out from the bottom of the laundry pile, and he couldn't remember if he'd brushed his hair before leaving the house this morning. He made a mental note to decline any future invites from Hayner to parties on work nights.

He was on stock duty and it was tedious work, and he'd spent the last hour in the front aisle arranging the tomato soup that was on sale this week into a pyramid on the sales floor. It was a shitty pyramid that looked like it had been arranged by a three-year-old, but Roxas couldn't handle the clanking of the tin cans as he stacked them on top of one another and he really couldn't bring himself to give a shit about presentation right now; the pyramid would be destroyed within two hours anyway when the lunch time rush came through.

Roxas was stocking the soups on the endcaps to either side of his half-assed pyramid when the front door dinged again and his brains rattled, and he inwardly groaned and questioned his choices in life as he looked over toward the door and felt all of his tact go flying out the window.

Red walked into the store, his stride cocky and confident and most definitely not hungover with his nose buried in his phone. Roxas never learned his name, but he had wild hair the most vibrant red color, and Roxas had such a hard-on for this guy that his coworkers constantly teased him about, because he was definitely not confident enough to make the first move.

Roxas almost forgot about his pounding headache when Red walked right by him, completely oblivious to the shrimpy blond kid that was staring at him like a starving man at a buffet. Roxas realized he was standing there like an idiot, a can of soup in his hand, after Red was halfway down the aisle.

Roxas stepped backward to get back to work, tripping over something in the process and sending his soup can pyramid crashing to the ground, the loud clattering of tin hitting the floor aggravating his head enough that he almost wanted to cry, and catching Red's attention in the process. Red was staring at him and Roxas let out a loud, aggravated groan at the pile of soup cans rolling around his feet. Red was trying to suppress his laughter, and he ducked into a nearby aisle, presumably to start laughing out of Roxas's sight.

Roxas's face lit up like a beacon, his ears as red as Red's hair, and he bent down to start collecting soup cans to rebuild his pyramid.

He wanted to die.


End file.
